Pegasus
"They are not Pegasi! There is only one Pegasus! These are just winged horses." ''-Emily Jacobs, ''The New Olympians, ''page 316 '''Pegasus' is the title deuteragonist in the Pegasus series. He is the son of Neptune the god of the sea and the gorgon Medusa and the twin brother of Chrysaor. History Pegasus, along with his brother Chrysaor, was born from the neck of Medusa after she was beheaded by Jupiter's son Perseus. The Flame of Olympus Pegasus first appears crashing through the roof of Emily's apartment, startling her and changes her life. Olympus at War Pegasus helps Emily to defeat the Gorgons when the Gorgon sisters, Euryale & Stheno, threaten to turn Emily's beloved Pegasus to stone if she doesn't use her powers to kill Jupiter so they can rule Olympus. The New Olympians Pegasus journeys with Emily as they investigate the Olympian clones that the Central Research Unit (CRU) has made in attempt to create an army out of the clones of the Olympians. Origins of Olympus When Emily discovers that she is part of the Xan race and she has the powers of one of the former Xan, Riza, a permanent portal is made to Xanadu. But then, Back on earth, archaeologists dig up a gold box containing a weapon that Jupiter's father, Saturn, made a long time ago in attempt to kill Jupiter and the Olympians, If Olympians are exposed to the weapon for long, they begin to age rapidly and then die, Pegasus travels with Emily back in time to when the war between the Titans and the Olympians is raging, Emily must find the weapon and destroy it before all the Olympians back in the future die from the weapon. Rise of the Titans The End of Olympus Appearance Pegasus is described as a glowing white stallion with large feathered wings, dark brown eyes and golden hooves. He is twice the size of a normal horse, as Emily discovered when they tried to find a correctly fitting harness for him at "O'Brian's Livery" in Pegasus and the Flame. Personality Pegasus is majestic and proud, yet fiercely loyal to his family and friends. Although we are not able to see exactly what he is saying for most of the books, he seems calm and friendly and teases Emily about her crush on Cupid in Pegasus and Olympus at War, and later laughs at her jealousy of Alexis the Sphinx. He loathes being called a horse and never hesitates to make it obvious, but is otherwise quite easy to get along with. However, even he can lose his temper sometimes, especially with some certain people or creatures - Tornado Warning being a good example and the elf. Trivia *When Emily becomes a full Xan and therefore gains the ability to understand Pegasus, she learns he calls her "my pet" Gallery For pictures of Pegasus, click here.' These are the best of the best Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Olympians Category:Pegasi Category:The Flame of Olympus Characters Category:Olympus at War Characters Category:The New Olympians Characters Category:Origins of Olympus Characters Category:Rise of the Titans Characters Category:The End of Olympus Characters